Fade Away
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: A part of me waits for you, trusting in you, believing that you will come and rescue me. Another part waits for death. FANGxIGGY, SLASH! ONESHOT! Character death.


**Title: **Fade Away

**Author: **IndigoStarNight

**Feedback: **Yes please, however flames will be used to roast marshmellows and otherwise ignored.

**Summary:** A part of me waits for you, trusting in you, believing that you will come and rescue me. Another part waits for death.

**Pairing: **Heavily impliedFangxIggy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Slash, don't like, don't read. Character Death.

**Content Disclaimer: **Now, I realize that not everybody likes slash, and not everybody likes the pairing FangxIggy. I'm sorry. Get over it. I put this here on account of the fact that nearly every one of my other Figgy fics has gotten a less than kind review calling the pairing things like 'disturbing' and 'revolting', and while you are perfectly within your rights to express your views on such matters, I respectfully ask you NOT to. Because quite frankly, its annoying and thoroughly unproductive as it will NOT stop me from writing and posted more Figgy, and it will NOT change my opinion of the pairing, which I am quite fond of. I have given you plenty of warning; the pairing is NOT a surprise. So, in conclusion, if you don't have anything nice to say, or at least constructive, I'd rather you said nothing at all. Thank you and enjoy. :)

**Author's Note: **A random emo moment of mine that turned into yet another Iggy death fic, which I seem to be developing an obsession for. Just to clarify, this is first person from Iggy's POV, and 'you' is Fang. I rather enjoyed this fic, and I hope y'all do too. Please review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All is quiet. I sit calmly, my face turned to the tiny slit window. I feel the warm breeze on my face and I imagine the sky, the sky we once flew in together.

I don't know where I am, or who took me, or what they want. No one speaks to me; no one visits me. It is as though the world has forgotten my very existence. Perhaps even you have forgotten me; perhaps you are no longer even alive.

I remember nothing of being taken. Only that I heard you cry out, then all is blank. I woke here, in this cell where there is nothing but the door, the window, and the ledge upon which I sit.

The small flap in the door rattles and a plate of food is pushed in. This happens three times a day, my only contact with any one since I was brought here, the only sign that at least someone remembers I exist.

Nonetheless, I ignore the food. I have not eaten since they brought me here, just like I have not moved from this ledge beside the window. I am beyond hunger; I am beyond pain. I simply sit, and I wait.

A part of me waits for you, trusting in you, believing that you will come and rescue me. Another part waits for death. You are dead to that part, for how could I wish to leave this world if you are still in it?

I do not cry. I feel nothing, for I left my heart with you. Do you remember that night, the night I gave you my heart?

We took a walk, just you and I, in the woods. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the words. I don't know how we went from my stammering to that magical embrace, the memory of which being the only thing that now makes me remember that my heart does still beat. I don't know who started the kiss either, but I do know that neither of us wanted to end it. We held each other for a long time, but in the end we had to go back to our family. There were questions to be answered and discussions to be had.

Neither of us were sure of what would come next, but nevertheless, we returned to camp with our hands linked and our heads held high.

I remember you and Max argued that night, after the others had gone to bed. You argued for a long time. I just stood there and held your hand. In the end you won, and Max gave in, though I know she hated doing it. Max hates to loose.

Give in she did though, and went to bed in a huff. Still, you didn't let go of my hand, so we pulled our sleeping bags together and feel asleep in each other's arms. Comfortable, warm, safe.

That was our first and our last night together. The next morning I woke to your cry as I was ripped from your arms. Then I was brought here, to this timeless pocket of nothingness.

I close my eyes, as a sigh leaves my tired body. Were I not so far gone I would be plagued by the aching in my stomach and the shaking of my limbs, but as it is I am too lost to even notice.

I feel myself fading away. Even the ledge beneath me begins to feel distant and hazy. Only one thing is real to me as I leave the rest of the world behind, and that is the warmth of another hand on mine. With you to guide me I fade away.

The part of me that waited for death has won.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! Now, before y'all go hitting that little review button, which I know you're gonna do, please, please, take a look at the 'Content Disclaimer' in the author's note at the beginning, PLEASE make sure you've read it thoroughly before you review. THANK YOU. :)**


End file.
